


Geno Wolf Bark

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, Photo Manipulation, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um it's a pretty pretty picture based off my ranting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geno Wolf Bark

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my ranttt (see below)

[](http://s1311.photobucket.com/user/WellPuckYouToo/media/genowolfbark_zpsa4a4e9f6.png.html)

_no but like hockey AU. Werewolves, Teen Wolf Universe. The Alpha Pack shows up and the few werewolves in hockey have to band together because this Pack has been causing shit all over the U.S. and this needs to stop._

_Geno helps protect the east with the Eastern NHL wolves (Chara, Ovechkin, Jeff Skinner + the Staals, Price, Giroux (not that he likes it), and Brodeur)._

_And then the western wolves (Hall, Richards & Carter, BizNasty, Burish, Kesler & Luongo, Ladd, Landeskog, and Toews & Bollig) help and surround them._

_But before they can get a strangle hold on them the Alpha pack splits and starts biting people close to the wolves. It’s such a pandemic and they somehow get to so many of the NHL players it’s ridiculous. The wolves not only have to help the recently turned people on their own teams, they have to help the teams that don’t have wolves._

_The Alpha pack disappears, confident that there’s no way that such a few wolves could get control of all the ones that were turned. And then a couple years past and not even one (though Seguin was close, the little shit) layed a hand, let alone teeth, on a normal human. The Alpha pack comes back and then bam. A fucking army of wolves dispatch of them quickly._

_ok yeah._

Post is here: http://lapiwho.tumblr.com/post/54475326063/no-but-like-hockey-au-werewolves-teen-wolf


End file.
